Forum:Necros Anticipation?
I've seen the full-blown success of the Battle of Kanna RP (even so, I was busy during the start and now I can't catch up), and I have to wonder. This is only Brutes, so what are your anticipations for the coming of the Necros? (If I miss those RPs, I will die) --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:56, 19 August 2008 (UTC) to be honest i feel like we're not gonna get to them anytime soon. there are still tons of other operations after Kanna that are probably going to turn into RPs. and thats just the First Wave...than there's the second wave of just as many operations. --Hollywood I don't feel like were going to get to the real Necros to soon yet--but I'm in heaven anyway. These RPs are kicking ass so far, and it gives me awesome amounts of hope for the future. Spartan 501 04:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) The RP is great!! However, I still can't tell whos winning and whos losing....Little_Missy - 07:23, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Don't worry about Necros not coming any time soon. After the next RP, 'Vespera', I'm planning to launch the next wave of RPs similtaneously, same with the next round. These RPs serve a single purpose of acclamatising people to the Necros, so as soon as the first battles begin, people have a grip on the updated Halo universe. Dang........ five, then more, RP's all at once?!? I'm gonna die trying to post in all of them simultaneously. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 14:16, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I'll probably choose a few I like and post in just those, try to only do what I can. Spartan 501 16:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Well I will pretty much take a limited role as I just want to accomplish one thing in the Necros project. You will see what my thing is later though, much later. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Well, I've kinda gotten myself wrapped up into everything; bad thing is, I'm gonna be gone for two weeks starting the end of September. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 21:23, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Meh, I'm only posting in the Human ones... I've only got about 4 lead characters, and about 50-odd minor characters, but all of them are Human, and not all of them will be present... So that narrows down the problem of having sixty-two-million RPs to post in. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Same, but I tend to make up stuff for RPs whenever I need it. Spartan 501 22:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) well im glad to hear multiple RPs goin on at once, although i wont be in all of them, like 091 said i'll probably only be involved in the Human ones. on a side note i like how Ajax has set up "guides" with his posts directing the way the RP should be heading instead of having posts go off the wall with no clear vision in site. Hollywood This was my first RP I've been in here, and i love em. I saw the Necros soldiers, and I can say there enemies I can't wait to encounter.[[w:c:halofanon:User:Spartan 112|'Im Indestructible']] ''A terror to behold'' - I've revived a faction I made quite a while ago for this war. You can hope to see some especially bloody battlefields, I can promise you that. Oh, and also be expecting to hear from old AR again. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 05:34, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Firstly, have you run by that faction idea with Ajax? And secondly, don't forget that AR's still holding my Monitor hostage. And finally, just wait until you see my trump card with the Necros. I've got a Necros unit coming up that was created from a being that had killed thousands beforehand. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 14:42, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I'd actually run the race by Ajax before the project officially started. As for your monitor lomi, that's with DF, and you'd love to see what he's doing. He's worse than a rampant Repentance. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:10, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Oh right. Too many crazy Forerunner AIs around. In any case, I'd love to see something in the Necros era between them two and the Necros. Let's see if the Necros can get into Archaic Chivalry's mind. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 23:52, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Who are you guys using for Vespara? I'm still deciding, but it will definitely be an elite (duh) Spartan 501 02:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm unsure. If it's for any Covie units, count on the newest group of the Squad of Unrelenting Reparation. If not....... I don't know what I'll do. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 14:20, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Which reminds me, has Broly kicked the bucket yet? She is freaking pushing it. MasterGreen999 13:15, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Nope, Ameigh Broley's alive and kicking. Remember, she's part Prophet, and they alone have bicentennial lives. She's back to release her pent up anger from not being able to save her friends to kick Necros butt. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' Part Prophet? Please don't say its a hybrid, i may implode if so. As for the next RP i'm using Novus and Drakos again. *LOMI watches the implosion* Please, let's not start this mess. I've been over all this before with Ajax prior to RR's crusade against hybrids, and she's fine. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 21:07, 26 August 2008 (UTC) As for Vespera, on the Elite side I'll be using Rakkam 'Regumee, who is the instigator for creating the Elite Empire that Wyrda 'Vadum led. However, if Ajax has some issues about that, I'll just say that's an alternate timeline. For the Brutes, I'll be using a brother of Gurkonus, who got flattened by Blackheart's drop. MasterGreen999 23:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Just wondering, but how long do Elites live? That'll determine who I use for the RP. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:09, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I'm setting about a limit of 150 years. Though normally larger creatures don't live as long as smaller ones, reptillians do have a habit of long living and due to the general martial prowess and advance medical science they would have generally long lives as well. Through cryo freezing into the mix and Elites from the Human-Covenant War can still be alive. I'm mostly saying this so I can use my elite from the HC War and use two very special Elites, the previous Arbiter and the previous Special Operations Commander of the Covenant. Yeah, problem is for me, aside from Ameigh Broley and a few "secret" characters, all my HCW era characters are dead. They die a decade or so prior to the Battle of Kanna. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 14:17, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Same here...but I've always have my trusty AIs...Little_Missy - 14:20, 27 August 2008 (UTC) How long would a Brute live for then? And on the topic anyway, how long would a human live in 500 years time? I'm guessing a good 110 years on average? For Brutes maybe 130? And then you've got all of the other races, not to mention the hunters and prophets, who i'm guessing would live for as long as Yoda! Also what about Spartans? With all of the cryo and argumentations, you could say that their heart would be too stressed but then again all of the muscular and other phyiscal upgrades, i'm guessing 130 like the Brutes? At the end of Halo 3, the chief was 55 and still kicking ass, but i want to know what you lot think? This could actually be arevalation in canon characters. Here's my idea for maximum ages: *Human = 110 *Elite = 150 *Brutes = 130 *Spartans = 160 (if there's large amounts of cryo involved) *Grunts = 50 *Jackals = 60 *Hunters = ??? (they're more than one entity, really) *Prophets = at least 200 (canon info there) *Engineers = artificial, likely immortal *Plainsfierians = I'm not sure, but it sounds like they can live at least 200 years *Machina = Once again, I'm not sure, but I'd guess somewhere in the 100-150 range *Vorenus = Likely similar to the Elites --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 20:15, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Those're actually the ages I've been working off of (give or take ten years or so...), believe it or not. Also, Parkster, Chief is more like 45 during Halo 3... he was born in like, 2511. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:43, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I have an idea: We get all of the canon and fanon specie articles and add their ages to them. However we all decide firstly using loads of community votes and logic, how old each specie is realistically. Then we incorperate this into our works officially. As for canon specie pages; we do what i did woth the Brute page and add it to this site with fanon info on it. That way people will have a further knowledge of fanon species. And for the record i'm still mythed about why my Brute page has been changed to my name. It's the normal Brute page plus fanon, which belongs to the Necros timeline. Once again its down to this Outer Arm War, which i don't think Ajax wants but it's in for the sake of about 50 different articles. Anyhoo, we should do that. Also Veronus are a lot like Humans, simular hight and strength i think too and they're at the same technology tier as the humans so i'm saying 110 for them. Hunters... 150, just for arguments sake. Plantyfairymen (whatever they're called), could live longer than 200 because they change their appearance to different animals and so therefore they could dodge diseases and infections and things. It's up to Ajax though. There's my plans for the situation, it should help a lot. Don't add that sort of thing to the 'canon' pages, I'll be sure to add Necros pages for the various races and add their ages. As for the ages I'm going to set for Necros, herre they are (BTW, I'll not include the usefulness of cryostorage, remember John is 29 years old, biologically and 40 chronologically.) *Human = 110 *Elite = 150 *Brutes = 80 *Spartans = 120 *Grunts = 50 *Jackals = 60 *Hunters = 260 *Prophets = at least 200 *Engineers = 150 *Plainsfierians = 1000 *Machina = 200 *Vorenus = 110 O_O 1000 year old Plainsfierians? *dies* --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 14:19, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah seriously. Due to their genetic manipulation of their own body, the only harmful thing to them is their mind degrading. Besides, its a great plot device, it lets me have old Plainsfierians who remember the Plainsfier-Covenant War. There was a plany covee war? I have to agree that they're the oldest living specie but 1000 years is on the verge of GM. Anyway it can live. As for Brutes, i would think they would live longer than that, especially in the JA. At least 100 or 110 like the humans. Anyhoo, it sounds good. I think those are average ages, Parkster, and Brutes would probably have a lower average age due to the fact that they are constantly at war, and, Brutes don't seem like a species that would invest much in medical technology, so disease might also be a problem there, but those are just guesses. Fair doos then. However the Jiralhanae Alliance, is new and under the USR, and so maybe they would have a better life and wealthfair? But yeh, they wouldn't be living for too long. 1000 years isn't too bad, i don't think its anywhere near GM.-